


Join Us

by DuckFeet



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, OT3, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas goes looking for Newt and Minho. He's not too surprised at what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Us

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut with three people involved...kinda nervous.

Minho had been acting strange all day. Thomas had asked him what the matter was thinking there was someway he could help, but Minho just shot down all his attempts. Eventually Thomas resigned himself to spending the rest of the day with a klunk brained Minho. 

It only got worse once they made it back to the Glade that evening. As soon as they had made it through the maze entrance, Minho ran off not speaking a word to anyone. Thomas was going to follow him, but thought better of it. Maybe some alone time would do Minho some good. Instead Thomas went in the direction of food. 

Frypan had made some delicious stew, and Thomas was so busy inhaling his food he had failed to notice that two very important Gladers were missing. It wasn't until he was on his second bowl that Thomas had slowed down to look around the table. He saw all the usual faces at the table laughing and goofing around, nothing out of the ordinary. Then Thomas turned his attention to the head of table where Alby, Minho, and Newt usually sat. Except Alby was the only one there. 

"Hey Chuck," Thomas leaned over and caught the boy's attention, "have you seen Minho or Newt anywhere?" 

Chuck stopped slurping his stew and glanced in the direction Thomas was referring to. Then Chuck started looking all around the eating area. 

"No can't say I have." Chuck turned his attention back on his bowl and continued eating. 

"What a help you are." Thomas grumbled. He grabbed his bowl, stood up, and made his way over to Alby. 

When Thomas made it to the head of the table he leaned on the table and smiled down sweetly at Alby. The leader didn't look too pleased being disturbed. 

"What do ya want, Greenie?" Alby huffed and sat back in his chair so he didn't have to look up at Thomas. He had stopped eating all together and gave his undivided attention to Thomas. The smile and faded from Thomas' lips and he sat up a bit straighter. 

"Um, I was just wondering if you know where Minho or Newt would be." 

Alby sat there for a few seconds just staring up at the other boy. It made Thomas very uncomfortable and he couldn't help but start fidgeting. Finally the leader answered. 

"I would say they’re at the homestead." Alby picked up his discarded spoon and continued to eat. 

Thomas immediately ran to give his bowl back to Frypan, and then he made his way over the homestead. 

He didn't know why he cared so much what Minho and Newt were doing. They were both old enough to go off on their own and do just fine, but Thomas was just so curious. He desperately wanted to know what the two boys were getting into. 

***

Newt was straddling the runner, hands resting on the boy’s chest for balance. Tonight he was in control of things and all Minho had to do was sit there and enjoy himself. In fact all Minho was doing was resting his hands on Newt's hips as the boy moved on top of him. 

Minho admired Newt's face as the boy rode him. The blonde had the same look of concentration he seemed to wear at all times mixed with pure euphoria. Newt's hair no longer looked as golden and fluffy as it usually does. It now was plastered to his forehead and it was a dark brown color. His skin glistened with all the sweat on his body. Minho was enjoying watching Newt work so hard. He had offered to stroke Newt's cock for him earlier, but the blonde had refused. Said he wanted to come just from Minho's cock inside of him. After that Minho just laid back and gave all control over to Newt. 

It was almost painful how hard Newt's nails were digging into Minho's chest, but the runner didn't mind some pain with his pleasure. Minho helped guide Newt's hips in back and forth motions. Newt's flung his head back and let out the most guttural moan. 

Neither boy noticed that they weren't alone anymore. Both boys weren't expecting to get too much privacy anyways. They were just going at it out in the open at the place that everyone in the Glade slept at. Usually when someone walked in on them the person didn't stay very long, but this time the guy just stood there looking on. When Minho started feeling too uncomfortable he pushed Newt off of him and pushed the boy behind his back. 

"Thomas is that you?" Minho questioned. He didn't know if he should get up and beat the shank up or explain himself and apologize. Minho continued to sit there hoping someone to do something so he didn't have to. 

Newt had buried his face into Minho's naked back, too embarrassed to look up. He would never be able to look at Thomas the same way ever again. The guy had seen him naked, riding Minho with no inhibitions, and moaning like a whore. He just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. 

"You're being a real creep, shank. At least say something." Minho finally urged. 

Thomas started walking closer to the two boys on the ground. Minho could now see that Thomas had a smirk on his face, looking very pleased with himself. Thomas stopped right in front of them and held his hands up to project that he wasn't going to attack the two boys in anyway. 

'So this is where you two snuck off to?" 

"Why did you want to know so badly?" Minho huffed angrily. 

"Curiosity got the best of me." Thomas shrugged. 

"Well now you know, so can you please leave now?" Minho looked back to check up on Newt. The blonde still had his face firmly planted in Minho's back. The runner hoped whenever Thomas decided to leave that Newt would still be in the mood. 

"Do you think...I could join you?" Thomas had the audacity to look embarrassed. 

Secretly Thomas had always thought about Newt. He never told the blonde of his feelings because he never seemed interested. Thomas didn't want to force someone into something they didn't want. He'd never really thought about Minho though. But seeing him all naked and sweaty did something to Thomas. He was a little disappointed in him for not noticing something between the second-in-command and the runner before. It all seemed so obvious now. 

"Did you seriously just ask that?" There was obvious shock in Minho's voice. Newt finally moved to look over Minho's shoulder at Thomas. 

Newt put a hand on Minho's shoulder and squeezed. The runner looked back at the blonde. All Newt did was give a small nod, and Minho knew immediately what he meant. 

"How do you want this to go?" Minho asked. If Newt was up for it, Minho didn't really care what they did. Of course Thomas just didn't have free reign over him and Newt. He still had a say so if either one of them wasn't okay with something. 

"I-I want to fuck Newt." Thomas sounded unsure about what he had just said. 

"What am I chopped liver?" Minho asked incredulously. He wasn't willing to let Thomas fuck him too, but he wanted to be part of this too. He was the one that was allowing the Greenie to stay so yeah he better be doing something. 

"No, I want to suck you off." Thomas sounded more confident now. 

"You want to suck me off?" Minho repeated Thomas' statement a little shocked that it had been said. 

Thomas broke out into a big smile. "That's what you’re concerned about? I thought the Newt thing would be an issue." 

"I'm not oblivious, shank. I've seen the looks you've given Newt here." It wasn't just Thomas that want Newt. He knew that everyone in the Glade had had at least a fleeting thought of the blonde. Newt was truly hard for anyone to resist. So Minho kept up a nonchalant tone, "As long as Newt is okay with it, I don't care." 

Newt got up from the floor and walked over to Thomas, grabbing the boys hand and leading him to sit down on the floor with Minho. Thomas was a little overwhelmed at the moment. He didn't think he would actually get to participate. He thought at the most he would watch, but he was definitely not complaining. Thomas hoped this wasn't going to be a one time thing. He could die a happy man if this was a permanent arrangement. 

Thomas started to slowly undress himself. He all of a sudden felt very self conscious. Then he caught a glimpse at the two other boys. Both Minho and Newt had looks of anticipation on their face and it made Thomas feel slightly more confident. 

Minho moved away to give Thomas and Newt more room. He would start off watching, and then have Thomas suck him off. Newt got on his hands and knees in front of Minho and gave the runner a reassuring smile as he did so. 

Thomas slowly moved behind Newt, looking at the boy’s ass the whole time. It was already slick and ready for him. Thomas looked back up at Minho one last time, but the runner was paying all his attention to Newt's face. Thomas wrapped a hand around his cock and pushed it into Newt's entrance. He couldn't help but let out a groan. The blonde was so tight and hot around him. It made it feel even better knowing that Minho and Newt were giving him this privilege, letting him be involved in something so intimate with the two of them. 

As soon as Thomas had sunk all the way in, he quickly thrusted out and then back in. Newt kept staring at Minho as Thomas kept thrusting. Minho couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his hand around his own cock as he watched on. Thomas had to close his eyes and slow down his thrusts to keep from coming too soon. 

 

"Is it everything you hoped for?" Minho asked Thomas as he kept pumping his own cock. 

Thomas didn't trust his own voice so he opted to just nod his approval. He kept thrusting faster and faster until he felt the heat pooling in his stomach grow. He had to get Newt off too though, so he reached down and started pumping the blonde. Newt came almost immediately and his hole clenched down on Thomas. The brunettes hips stuttered and then he came right after Newt. It was the best feeling he could ever remember having. 

Newt moved and Thomas' cock felt out of him. Minho got up and Newt sat down in his spot. "Have fun, Minho." 

Minho chuckled and went back to his earlier position, laying flat down on the floor. Thomas immediately wrapped his lips around Minho's erection. He looked up at Newt as he sucked. The blonde was staring intently at the scene in front of him. 

"Is he any good, Minho?" Newt asked suddenly. 

"Not as good as you babe, but still good." Minho laughed breathlessly. 

That felt like a challenge to Thomas so he tried harder. His tongue moved flat against Minho's cock and then moved up to tongue at the slit. Thomas knew he had won when Minho gripped his hair tightly, and then a few minutes later came into his mouth with a loud groan. 

They all sat in silence for a minute or two. It was Thomas who finally broke the silence. "Was this a one time thing?" He asked cautiously. 

Both Newt and Minho turned to look at the brunette. They both had matching looks of fondness on their face. "Definitely not." Minho answered. 

"Please tell me you guys are done. Everyone's tired and wants to go to bed." All three boys looked over to the source of the voice. Zart was standing there with his hands covering his eyes. All three boys laughed at the poor boy. 

"Tell those shanks we're all done." Newt said between giggles. 

Zart practically ran away then which only made the three boys laugh harder. Even though they were dying from laughter, they still managed to get into a sleeping bag. 

"Night, Tommy." Newt said when the laughter finally died down. The blonde still had a big smile on his face that made Thomas' heart melt. 

"Night, Newt." Thomas looked over to Minho. "Night to you too, Minho." 

Minho huffed out a laugh. "Night, shank." Then rolled over and started snoring shortly after. 

Thomas kept staring at Minho's back for a second longer. He really hoped that Minho and Newt had been serious about this not being a one time thing. Thomas could seriously see himself being with these two boys. But beggars can't be choosers, and Thomas would stay for as long as Minho and Newt would have him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with the idea of these three together ever since writing my first Thominewt fic.


End file.
